1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved skin engaging member for use in razor blade cartridge assemblies and shaving systems of the wet shave type. The present invention resides broadly in providing the skin engaging cap and/or guard surfaces with configurations which reduce frictional drag of the razor across the skin. This invention also relates to a novel method of manufacturing the skin engaging member of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In shaving systems of the wet shave type, factors such as the frictional drag of the razor across the skin, the force needed to sever hairs, and irritation of pre-existing skin damage can create a degree of shaving discomfort. Discomfort, and other problems accompanying wet shaving systems, can be alleviated by the application of shaving aids to the skin. Shaving aids may be applied prior to, during, or after shaving. A number of problems accompany the use of pre- and post-applied shaving aids. Pre-applied-shaving aids can evaporate or can be carried away from the site of application by repeated strokes of the razor. Post-applied-shaving aids are not present on the skin during shaving and thus their application may be too late to prevent an unwanted affect. Both pre-applied and post-applied shaving aids add additional steps to the shaving process.
Proposals have been made to incorporate a shaving aid e.g., lubricant, whisker softener, razor cleanser, medicinal agent, cosmetic agent or combination thereof, into a razor, e.g., by depositing a shaving aid in a recess on the razor, by incorporating a shaving aid directly into one or more molded polymeric components of the razor, by adhesively securing a shaving aid composite to the razor, and by use of a mechanical connection between a shaving aid composite and the razor. A water-soluble shaving aid, e.g. polyethylene oxide, has been mixed with non-water-soluble material, e.g., a polystyrene polymer, to form an insoluble polymer/soluble shaving aid composite. The composite has been mounted on razor and shaving cartridge structures, adjacent the shaving edge or edges, of single or multiple blade shaving systems. Upon exposure to water, the water-soluble shaving aid leaches from the composite onto the skin.
Extruded composites with relatively large amounts of shaving agent material (up to 80% by weight) and relatively low amounts of water insoluble matrix material (as little as 20% by weight) are relatively weak and have a tendency towards mechanical failure, both in assembly and in use. Increase in mechanical strength can be obtained with increased amounts of the matrix material. However, such increase reduces the releasability of the shaving agent material.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a shaving unit that comprises at least one blade and a skin engaging member that has a surface for engaging the user""s skin adjacent the blade edge. The shaving unit may be of a disposable cartridge type adapted for coupling to and uncoupling from a razor handle or may be integral with a handle so that the complete razor is discarded as a unit when the blade or blades become dulled. The blade edge (or edges) cooperate with skin engaging surfaces to defines a shaving geometry. The skin engaging member is comprised of an elongated sheath (or skin engaging layer) made of a mixture of water insoluble matrix and an effective amount of shaving aid and a rigid core (or non-skin engaging layer) extending axially through out the sheath. The axial position of the core need not be through the central axis.
An object of the present invention is to provide a skin engaging member with improved mechanical strength.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a skin engaging member with improved shaving aid release characteristics.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wear indicating skin engaging member.
These and other objects should be evident from the following: